Decision: Kurisu Taizen vs. Aosh Hatchi
Source: Rookie Showdown Tournament PREFACE *Tournament Bracket Lobby *First Round: Odayaka vs. Kurisu Taizen *First Round: Aosh Hatchi vs. Mori Ketsueki Before the Finals Ranei exited out the door in which where he came from. "Argh...I've had a long talk with Mori Ketsueki." He muttered to himself. Immediately, he shouts out to the audience. "We're now down to our 2 finalists! The two greatest rookies that we currently have so far! WE HAVE AOSH HATCHI! and KURISU TAIZEN!." The crowd then roars. "This battle will start for 15 minutes, while then, you guys can go along and start to take a bathroom break or so. Don't take a piss around here though!" With a few laughters, Ranei walks towards the area where Aosh and Kurisu were. "Well, guys...congrats." Ranei says. "Well, Thanks Ranei" Aosh said " I truthfully wanted to face Odayaka though." He then looked off clearly worried about some thing. "Well that's the thing Aosh, you see, ever since on the first challenge, I evaluated all of you on skill and teamwork. Right away, I knew that Kurisu and Mori were the best in the tourney here. So...I splitted both of you up so that you guys could verse in the finals. Now, I had the trouble of picking of who to verse with you or Odayaka. Then, I thought for a moment, and I knew that you, Aosh would be perfect against Mori. So...with no other options, I putted Odayaka against Kurisu and you against Mori. Understood now?" Ranei explained. "Yes....I understand." Aosh said calmly and sighed "Well, congrats guys. I'm glad that you made it." Ranei says and he tells the two of them to stand up. "Alright then..." Ranei puts out his hand once again. "Last handshake you'll make throughout this tourney. Well...you might have two more or so." Aosh stands up and shakes Ranei's hand. Aosh's attitude compleately changed. Im ready to kick some ass. ''Aosh thought. Kurisu shook Ranei's hand. ''"I must go all out if I am to survive." ''Kurisu thought. The Kick Ass Beginning! Aosh sighed deeply "lets begin" Aosh said to Kurisu. Aosh jumped back several feet "You're up, Kurisu" Aosh said Prepared for anything. Kurisu threw a few kunai at his opponent. The Kunai hit Aosh in his throat but Aosh disappeared as if he was never even there. Aosh appeared behind Kurisu sideways in mid air, his foot inches away from Kurisu's head " AfterImage" Aosh sighed. Kurisu was kicked, but pulled of a substiution jutsu. He then replied, "My my, you're fast." Aosh sighed "I'm probably the fastest ninja in the 6 great nations...so of coarse im fast." Stated Aosh calmly. "Well, don't get cocky, you might die." Kurisu remarked as he used his dojutsu, Omoigan. Aosh sighed deeper then before "...dont get youre hopes up high mister....I never get cocky." Kurisu focused his eyes on Aosh's arm. "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu." Aosh stomps his foot "MUD WALL!!!!!!!" Aosh said. A huge wall of earth popped in front of Aosh protecting him from the fire. Kurisu then charged a powerful lightning jutsu and burst through the wall. He grabbed some rocks and threw to the side. Aosh hatchi was at the other side of the wall waiting for him. "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Shouted Aosh. Kurisu made the hand seals, and returned with his own jutsu. "Water Style: Water Wall." The two jutsu collided, creating a massive steam cloud. Aosh quickly turned on his Angraskan to see through the fog. When he seen a human shaped figure Aosh kicked at his stomach. Liitle did Aosh know that Kurisu had replaced himself with a Lightning Clone. When the lightning dispersed, it spread across the mist. Damn basterd!" yelled Aosh as his foot got zapped. It only zapped Aosh's foot less then a second because Aosh Bounced off the clone before he got serious damage.Aosh jumped a few feet further in the mist and hopped around a sec to reduce presure on his leg. Aosh then looked out into the mist waiting for a sign where his opponent is. Kurisu was standing behind Aosh, and looked at Aosh's right leg. Aosh closed his eyes and realized that Kurisu was right behind him. he tryed to round house kick at Kurisu's head. Kurisu responded by releasing a large amount of raiton out of his body. Aosh, sensing it would be a mistake by kicking him backfliped and landed on his own head doing "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!!" Aosh yelled. "Water Style: Water Deluge." The entire field was covered in water. The water Dragged Aosh off his feet and wiped him into a tree hitting him in the side. "Damn...gonna feel that in the morning." Kurisu threw fire kunai in the air, and threw a Lightnin rod in the water. If he stayed in the water or jumped, it would be bad. Aosh's Angraskan spiraled. Aosh appeared above Kurisu with his foot sticking out "After Image" sighed Aosh "and you need to try harder if you want to get me" Aosh then brought his foot down, his foot inches away from his head. Kurisu then relized he needed a bit stronger defense. "Come out." At that time, Kurisu had grown a chakra cloak. Shileding himself from the impact. The dense chakra pushed Aosh back a bit. His foot missed Kurisu. Aosh thought fast, Aosh menuvered in the air so he was now behind Kurisu up side down. Aosh did a series of hand signs "Fire Release: Black Flame Missile!" A jet of Black flame was exhaled out of Aosh's mouth. Kurisu was hit by the fire, though it only hit his arm. Kurisu focued his eyes on the black flame. It then dissapered, though his arm was severley burnt. "Hmm. That was a powerful attack. Omoigan: Projection." The black flame that was on his hand was now behind Aosh. Kurisu, was at the time dodgeing the contionious flames. Aosh kept on dispersing flames, he then noticed the black flames behind him. he dismissed the jutsu and rolled. The black flames scorched right next to his spine. Aosh cried out in pain. he then disappeared. Kurisu retreated the chakra cloak. "My, you are going to make me work in this fight." Kurisu said smiling as he summoned his giant snake, kazesu. "Fire style: Blaze of glory. Blow, Kazesu." Kurisu unleashed a flame that even water can't put out. Aosh is hiding behind a tree, tired, sweat pored down his face. ''damn, i just used my most powerful fire move....already...Why the F--- did I learn that move? It burns things until nothing is left...not even your soul...im surprised he's still standing. ''Aosh then looks behind him to see a wave of fire coming at him. ''Damn...here's another of my best moves. Aosh's next move released a flame even water also couldn't put out. Aosh walked out "you know what they say...fight fire with fire!" Aosh's Angraskan spiraled "SUPRIASENTA!" A huge wave of flame appeared in front of Kurisu's flame, the two fires clashed spreading white flames across the arena. Aosh stood there tired, hungry and beaten, the problem was.... it was only just the begining The Holocaust Middle Kurisu saw the explosion and knew this was going to be tricky. Kurisu then went up to one tailed form, and released a strong ball. Behind that attack he followed it, waiting if it missed. The Kokuho hit Aosh but it was a Ash clone. The real Aosh has been behind the tree since his own move turned against him. Aosh sensed that his clone disappeared. He looked back to see what looked like Kurisu but with a visible dense chakra sheild. Aosh was stunned, but knew that if he didnt act soon his cover would be blown. He concintrated for less then a second and His clone Aosh appeared a few feet behind Kurisu , making it seem that it was Aosh using a "AfterImage". Clone Aosh used fire ball jutsu at the beast (Kurisu) to see how much powerful he had become. Kurisu looked at the clone, and relized something was off. While he did not know at the time, he used a small chakra arm against the clone. Kurisu then backflipped to the ground after the clone dissapated. Aosh then looked back again to see his clone had dissapated Damn! that was quick! well ive caught by breath and the pain and burning had subsided...last clone before i go out again...this time i have a plan. ''Clone Aosh appeared a few yards to the side of Kurisu and performed "Ground Shattering Jutsu!" A series of spikes rose up off the ground toward Kurisu. Kurisu used his raiton to up his speed and dodhe the spikes, but his had slit his leg. "Lightning Blade: Double Strike. " Kurisu than charged at Aosh, full speed. Clone Aosh jumped into the Lightning jutsu but disappeared. Aosh appeared behind Kurisu crouching down with his leg against his chest ( Aosh's own chest and leg incase you misunderstand me). 3 other Ash clones appeared in front, left, and right of Kurisu in the same position. Kurisu looked around and realized this was annoying. "....." Kurisu coverved himself in a chakra cloak, and released massive amounts of chakra. Kurisu then went into a two tailed transformation. "I can fully control my beast. " Kurisu mused to his opponent while he was attacking. The 4 Aosh's quickly covered their feet with Ash to protect themselves from the chakra and kicked upward aiming to launch his opponent in the air. (REMEMBER!!! Ash clones can take more hits then Shadow clones!) Kurisu was launched into the air, "''This should be interesting. " '' The Spikes that Aosh had made earlier had risen, headed straight towards Kurisu. Kurisu once again retreated his two tailed form, but not before swinging a full powered chakra arm into a large mountain. This resulted in a large rockfall, which were falling on the spikes. The spikes poofed into a bunch of Ash Clones. Most of them were crushed under the Large rock fall, the rest charged towards the Free falling Kurisu, aiming to keep him up in the air. Kurisu turned around and retailiated, "Water Style: Water Deluge." A torrent of water flew out of his mouth, enough to cover the entire area with about one inch of water. "Show me your speed." Kurisu remarked. The clones that hadnt been drowned continued to rush Kurisu with incredible speeds. "Interesting. Lightning Current." Kurisu then shot a large amount of lghtning through the clones. Aosh came from behind Kurisu, the real one this time. "RASENGAN!!!" Aosh yelled aiming straight for Kurisu's stomach. When this battle began, I threw multiple kunai at you. The kunai were then suporrted by rocks left over by the Mud Wall you used against me. Kurisu looked at Aosh with a newfound hatred in his eyes. He grabbed his wrist and snapped it. ending the Rasengan. "Aosh, let me remind you, I am the Raikage. I refuse to die, or be beaten." Kurisu then lifed Aosh of the ground and kicked him directly in the face, sending him flying through a rock. Aosh managed to land on his feet but fell on his butt. He then started randomly cursing but it was muffled out by the falling of rocks that came from the boulder that Aosh crashed into. Aosh slowly got up and with a fast motion of his hand snapped his wrist back in place. Aosh looked at his wrist in disgust and then took a moment to look at the damage inflicted on him. He felt horrible. NO one should have survived that, yet he did. Aosh couldnt lose, He had already gotten this far. He would be letting down every one he knows. He couldnt quit, not yet. Kurisu closed his eyes and remarked, "I have lost my will to fight. Now, I will show you my rsenal of jutsu. Mangekyou Omoigan: Transefer, Mangekyou Sharingan. " At this point, he lost his omoigan and gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. He alos grew up to his three tailed formation. "I want you to experience pain like you have never felt before. In the beginning of this fight I threw multiple kunai at you. These were strung with chakra ropes. You have great speed, but it is wasted on me. If you noticed, I focused my eyes on your arms, this was a marking jutsu. This means, I can make one jutsu appear on you arm." Kurisu pointed at Aosh's arm and calmly remarked, "Susanoo. Totsuka Blade. " Kurisu then had permentaly sealed Aosh's arm inside the blade. It can only be reversed by a special seal. "This is no afterimage, for this seal will work on all of your bodies. You have now lost your own right arm." Kurisu then looked at his opponent and replied, "Show me what you can do with one arm." Kurisu spoke these words as he slowly charged up a three tailed strong ball. Conclusion Aosh took on a fighting stance but his arm just swayed lifelessly in the wind. Aosh looked at his arm terrorized. ''There's no way that I can fight with out my arm. It's not like me to do this, but i give up. I gave it a pretty good run but there was never a fair fight to begin with. Aosh tried to raise his arm but it stayed more lifeless then ever swaying in the wind. Aosh then raised his other hand " I forfeit." He then lowered his arm and blurted out "[[Shokinjockia|'Shokinjockia']]!" A bolt of light blasted out of Aosh's arm and hit the Kohuko which immediately exploded leaving a small crater. Aosh then yawned "Congratulations. You won. Now if you dont mind can I have my arm back?" Category:Itachisharkak Category:Role-Play Category:Aosh hatchi articles